Be careful what you wish for
by Norwegianne
Summary: abandoned for the moment. Minerva McGonagall in despair, Sirius Black wonder about his detention record, Hermione studies, an unknown grown-up baby with known parents... How much more confusing can this get?
1. Minerva is eating candy...

Minerva McGonagall hurried through the hallways at Hogwarts

Be careful what you wish for, it might come true.

Minerva McGonagall hurried through the hallways at Hogwarts. The students who saw her probably assumed she had someone to yell at, because her mouth was set in a prim line and her eyes were blazing. They were right. She hurried until she reached the Headmaster's picture then screamed the password. She was let in straight away. 

"Minerva, how nice to see you. Do sit down. Would you care for a liquorice?" Dumbledore's words were slightly after schedule. Before he had said, "do sit down" she had practically thrown herself into one of the armchairs and was eating his liquorice. Albus Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. This was a disturbing sight. Minerva never ate candy. Not once in all the years he had known her had she accepted any of his candy offerings. This was nearly enough to convince him that the world he knew had gone under. 

"I can't take it Albus. Sirius Black was pardoned of his charges today. Is it true that he did not aid Voldemort in the killing of Lily and James?" When Dumbledore nodded she continued. "I had always hoped he would be, but I sort of had convinced myself that he was going to die. Albus. How can I ever face him again? You know how hard it was for me to stay away from him while he was supposedly the Potter's secret keeper. Now I don't have that excuse. What am I going to say to him, Albus?" 

Her voice changed from desperate to mocking. "Hello Mr. Black. How nice to see you again. And by the way, that night we spent together… if you happen to remember? I got pregnant. Congratulations Sirius. You are a father." After having said father she broke down crying. All Albus Dumbledore dared do was pat her head now and then. 

***

Harry Potter was ecstatic. Not only had his Godfather Sirius Black got acquitted of the charges, but he had also demanded that Harry would live with him during the vacations instead of staying at Hogwarts, or even worse with the Dursleys. Finally Harry was going to have a real family. Or close to a real one. He'd still be missing a mum, but Sirius was better than no one, or the Dursleys. 

He kept re-reading Sirius's letter.

_Dear Harry. _

_Finally after too many years I am once more a free man. Strangely enough Pettigrew (I don't know what I ever saw in him as a friend.) decided to switch sides and turn himself in. That meant the ministry had no reason to hunt me down. I am free, free Harry. I can't seem to stop saying it. When I heard the news from Remus, good old Moony, I just stood still. I was convinced that it was his idea of a joke. Merlin knows I have played my share of jokes on him over the years. But as soon as he was able to convince me that he didn't mean it as a joke I danced. Yes, danced. _

_ _

_Think of all the things I'll be able to do again. I will be able to ride my motorcycle again. Actually I think I left it in Hagrid's care before I got prisoned. I hope he hasn't smashed it somewhere… I'll be able to see you play Quidditch and; Harry, you can live with me. Currently I am staying in Remus' house, but as SOON as I get my own place I DEMAND that you come and live with me. No more Dursleys for you my boy. Of course if you want to stay there that's ok. I am not going to interfere in your happiness. _

_ _

_How's school? Are you doing your best? Do my detention record still stand, if you aren't sure, ask Minerva McGonagall. She'll know. I hope the Weasley twins haven't ruined it. If they have I'll have to go back and retake Hogwarts. I can't let anyone else than a Black have the record. If you by any chance would have a chance at it, I won't hold a grudge at you for it. After all it was your father I stole the record from in the first place. Minerva'll know._

_ _

_Anyway, Remus is calling. Time for dinner._

_Toodles._

_The Free Sirius Black._

_ _

Harry smiled and put the letter away. He almost knew how Sirius had felt when Professor Lupin had told him. He felt like dancing around some on the floor himself, but he didn't really think Madame Pince would appreciate it. He looked at Hermione, who had convinced him that he needed to go to the library to get some work done. "After all we have the OWLs this year Harry. You have to be prepared. Imagine the article Rita Skeeter would write if you failed." Hermione had finally let Rita Skeeter go. But only after her mum had discovered that she kept a beetle in a jar in her room. 

Ron wasn't with them. Somehow he had got himself a girlfriend. Harry didn't know if he was supposed to feel happy for Ron or angry with him for leaving him with Hermione during her study craze. He had been dragged to the library several days in a row now. He had even done some studying, after having read most of the Quidditch books. But today he had focused on the letter from Sirius. 

Harry didn't really mind being with Hermione, it was just sometimes she got it into her head that she absolutely had to study. As if the time she already spent studying wasn't enough. Hermione had probably been ready to take the OWL'sstraight off the Hogwarts express, if she had had the books. 

He decided not to worry about Hermione; she managed that quite nicely herself. Instead he tried to write a reply letter to Sirius. But then he thought of detentions. "Uh, Hermione. I have to ask Professor McGonagall about something. I'll see you at dinner." She merely nodded and waved him off like an annoying fly of sorts.

***

Harry didn't know how to get into Professor McGonagall's office, so he went to her classroom instead. It worked out quite nicely for him, because there she was. She was sitting there, correcting their Transfiguration homework. He knocked on the doorframe. "Professor?" 

She looked up. "What is it, Harry?" He didn't know how to reply. How do you say that your Godfather wants to know if he still holds the Detention Record? Harry just jumped in. "I got a letter from my Godfather. He wants to know if he still holds the record for most detentions here at Hogwarts. If he doesn't, he wants to retake Hogwarts. Do he?" Minerva looked frighteningly white all of a sudden. 

"Yes, and thank Merlin for that. He has had that record for ages now. I believe the gentlemen Weasley & Weasley have tried to correct that but so far they haven't succeeded. If Sirius is threatening to come back to Hogwarts if he looses it I thank Merlin and Godric for the fact that the Weasley twins haven't reached their goal."

"Thanks professor." Harry closed the thick door, but he could have sworn that he heard McGonagall yell something that sounded awfully close to "why me" through it.

***

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, except for the mess in my room, and you can have that if you want it. Which I sincerely doubt.

A/N: With fanfiction.net building slowly up to the max again I had the urge to write something more. You like it? REVIEW, babe. All I ask of you. Or maybe a nice e-mail… [**_anastacy@hotmail.com_**][1]

Argh, I realized that I use Sirius as a un-known father in two of my fics now. This one and Professor Trelawney's Prophecy. Those two aren't connected in any manner. I just happen to like plotting that way. Besides… Harry might like having "siblings". I would encourage people to read my other fics… You never know, you might like them…

Like my story? Have any ideas about what I can get to happen next? Or who is the child of Sirius and Minerva? I don't have a clue, yet. If you have an idea to who it could be e-mail me [**_anastacy@hotmail.com_**][1] is the place in that case. Need ideas. Have a gym-project to write, distract me in the best possible way. 

_ _

   [1]: mailto:anastacy@hotmail.com



	2. Sirius is waiting for an owl...

Sirius Black was waiting anxiously for an owl 0 0 

Sirius Black was waiting anxiously for an owl. Maybe he was being childish, but he desperately wanted to know if he still held the records of most detentions at Hogwarts.

He hadn't had a chance at being a grown-up before he got shipped off to Azkaban. So somehow after all the horrible he had been through, he still acted like he did when he was seventeen. And at seventeen, and during the seven years he had spent at Hogwarts getting the most detentions had been his goal. 

That, and how to get Minerva McGonagall to fall in love with him had been the most important things on his mind in those days. She had been so beautiful, but she never noticed him. Well she was in her fourth year while he was in his first but still… He had kept saying to himself that it could happen. 

Never mind the fact that she was in her seventh year while he was in his third. He had never let anybody else aware of the fact that he was head over heels in love with her. She was beautiful, her long brown hair that floated down her back, the eyes behind the glasses always looking brightly at the world. 

She was in a league of her own, and it surprised him that she didn't seem to date anyone. What didn't surprise him was that she returned to Hogwarts as a professor a few years after she had graduated. She had spent some time studying animagi, and he almost owled her saying that she had his permission to study him anytime…

She hadn't been his professor, as Lily, James, Remus, Peter and he had graduated from Hogwarts the summer before she started. Lily and Peter were working at the Ministry, James, Remus and Sirius were going off to Auror's training. He supposed he had been so busy later on that he had completely forgotten about Minerva. 

A few years went, the Aurors were busy, the people working at the ministry no less. But in the midst of all unhappiness caused by Voldemort James and Lily decided that they wanted to get married. Sirius remembered the ceremony as if it had been yesterday. Lily didn't have any close girlfriends that could be the maid-of-honor, so she had bestowed that honor on Remus. 

He still heard Remus' voice in his head. ("Lily, I can't be your maid-of-honor. People will begin to doubt my sexuality if I show in a pink dress.") Lily had let him of the hook regarding the dress, but he still was her person-of-honor. Sirius had been James'. Those had been the days. 

Someone had even invited the staff at Hogwarts. Sirius suspected Lily, as Head-girl she had been extremely close to some of the staff the last year. Afterwards at the reception he finally had the guts to do something that he had never done at any of the Yule Balls at Hogwarts. 

Sirius Black asked Minerva McGonagall to dance. 

***

The Boy Who Lived had the feeling something weird was going on. He went up to the owlery and wrote his letter to his Godfather. 

_"Dear Free Record holding Sirius Black._

_I know something fishy is going on here. When I had asked Professor McGonagall about your record, I left closing the door behind me, the strange thing was that I heard her say "Why me." Sirius, something's wrong. She didn't look like herself. Do you know what could be the matter? Maybe you could owl Dumbledore and ask him to check it out?_

_Me, I am fine. If someone could make Hermione realize that the OWLs aren't a matter of life or death I'd be even better. Sometimes I wish myself back to the time when Ron wasn't going out with Padma Patil._

_ I like seeing my best friend happy, and Padma is just the girl for him, despite their fiasco for the Yule ball, but does he have to go away with her leaving me as prey for Hermione? Perhaps prey is a harsh word, but once in a while it feels like she hunts me down when it is time to go to the library._

_Quidditch's great. Life is good in fact, and my grades are almost better than that. I know I owe that to Hermione, but I want to keep complaining about the issue so don't tell her that my grades have improved. _

_I have to go. Hermione is still in the library and I have to drag her out of it in time for dinner. _

_Say hi to Remus for me. Try not to pester him too much about your detention record. _

_Write soon. _

_Your Godson with the great grades._

_Harry."_

Harry folded the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Fly to Sirius, Hedwig." Then he went to the library and Hermione.

***

Somewhere at Hogwarts a girl was staring into space. She was going to dinner in a few minutes, but she needed time to herself. She had received some disturbing news by owl that morning. 

Her parents, who had been killed by Voldemort a few months earlier, hadn't been her real parents. She had been with her cousins for the previous holiday, but now they had discovered that she was no relation of theirs and were disowning her. 

Who were her parents? 

Was she still herself, even if she didn't have the same set of parents?

***

During dinner that night there were many confused thoughts fluttering around in the Great Hall. 

Perhaps Hermione was into studying for her OWLs, but she wasn't ignorant. Harry was confused over something and as his friend it was her duty to help him. He had been distraught ever since he received the letter from Sirius. Then he had decided out of the blue to go visit Professor McGonagall. 

The only student who voluntarily visited Minerva McGonagall was Hermione herself. Something was definitely wrong. Maybe she could afford to loose some of the time she had set of to study. She would ask Harry if he would do something with her. It was just the two of them now. Ron joined them sometimes, but he preferred to be with Padma most of the time. 

She noticed that the professor herself also seemed distracted by something tonight. "Can it be something in the air?" But if the professor had problems she would talk them out with someone, Harry didn't have that habit, so Hermione would have to coax it carefully out of him.

A/N: SO what do you think? I got a review saying something about a huge age difference between Sirius and Minerva, well… I don't care. So I've made the difference lesser in this fic, I can do nearly whatever I want with it. Even if I don't own it. Somebody else does. 

Please leave a review…. And maybe check out some of my other fics as well… 

If you want to mail me: anastacy@hotmail.com is the place…Love getting e-mails, or have I mentioned that already?


	3. Minerva is thinking about a memory.

Minerva McGonagall had been in an awful mood ever since she found out that Sirius Black had been acquitted of the charges. Not because he didn't deserve it, because he did. But because now she would have to face him once more. After that fatal night where they had been acting like hormone driven teen-agers she had avoided him. Avoided him like he had the plague or was the plague. It had been the hardest thing she ever had done. A crush wasn't killed that easily. 

Neither was the result. Abortion wasn't an option in the wizarding world. Minerva was glad that it wasn't, because for a second she had been tempted. Tempted to remove any evidence of what had been and of what would be. Dumbledore had understood. He had let her take a maternity leave. She had left Hogwarts and stayed in the house she had inherited from her parents. It was a huge house, secluded from most of the world. Minerva used the time to catch up with her reading. Redecorating the house took sometime as well. She added a baby room. A purple baby room. Purple, she reasoned, had to be the ideal color if you didn't know whether or not you would be having a boy or a girl. 

Nine months after the "fatal" night the baby came knocking. Minerva had heard about childbirths and labors taking up to 12 hours. She had felt extremely lucky when it only took 2. Although that felt like eternity at the moment, she couldn't begin to imagine what 12 hours felt like. But at least something good had come out of the two long hours. A tiny baby girl with black hair and blue eyes had looked at the world with surprise. 

Minerva had named her Aurora, after her mother. Aurora enthralled her. Feeding Aurora, changing Aurora's diapers and putting Aurora to sleep. The days were long and fascinating. In between she used the time to read up on what ever she hadn't had the time to before. When Aurora was six months old, Albus Dumbledore came to visit. McGonagall knew that his visit wasn't purely social. 

"Lily Potter told me yesterday that she was pregnant. I have taken steps to protect them. What I need, Minerva is for you to come back to Hogwarts and take on duties as deputy headmistress. I am going to have to leave at times. I need to know that the school is in safe hands while I am gone. Professor Clairvoyant retired last month and the person who took her position is not capable of being deputy headmistress of anything." 

"What about Sirius?" 

"Young Mr. Black has ceased to roam Hogwarts in search of you. He is back as an Auror, currently in Romania, I believe."

"What should I do with Aurora? I can't very bloody likely drag her along with me to Hogwarts, can I?" Dumbledore didn't flinch when calm collected Minerva McGonagall used the b-word. 

"I am sorry for having to suggest this. But would you consider adoption? I know you want to be with her, and I truly do understand it. But I believe it is for the best."

"Adoption, Albus?" Her voice rose an octave. "She is my daughter. I can't just give her away." Dumbledore looked over at Aurora, lying contently in her cradle. "This isn't a time for personal happiness. We all have to make some sacrifices during this period. It is not for the rest of your lives. She would have to have a new name. We can't risk people hurting her to get through to you. Am I making any sense here?" 

Apparently he was because a week later Aurora had been adopted and Minerva was back at Hogwarts. 

Minerva's eyes got misty by just thinking about the day. She had been so happy and absorbed in her own little world that it had been a huge shock to get back to the real world. Voldemort was killing people; Voldemort was killing her close friends. There were some amount of happiness, James and Lily got Harry and Aurora had gotten two teeth. Or maybe they should call her by her new name; Christina Mullet. 

She had tried her best to let Aurora/Christina go. The Mullet's had a daughter and a son, but they wanted another daughter, and Minerva had known that they would treat her right. That they did. When Christina came to Hogwarts for her education and was sorted into Gryffindor Minerva tried her best not to show any favoritism. That led to her being stricter with Christina than anyone else, except maybe the Weasley twins. But Christina held her chin high and looked back at her with Sirius' eyes. She had guts. Minerva knew that somehow she had done the right thing. However how painful it had been and still was. 

Now Christina's adoptive parents and brother were dead, her adoptive sister off in Ireland playing Quidditch, and Sirius Black was back. Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to do. But she had to do something. 

***

A/N: I don't own anything but the idea. I like to think of that as mine… or at least the general pairings… :)

Oh. Review. If you want update notices of any of my stories join my group. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/anastacyfanfic

It says it is age-restricted, but I only put it in the Harry Potter category; why is that adult content????

Oh, if you have any ideas feel free to share them.


End file.
